Your Turn
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: Years ago, Cana got in an accident that took away her sight. After waking up alone on her anniversary, she finds out that Laxus has gotten her the best gift she could have hoped for: her sight back. Fluffy


**A/N- Wow. Shameless fluff and shameless smut uploaded all in one day. AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Trollshima.**

Cana sat in the chair Laxus always sat in, waiting as patiently as she could. In one hand she had a glass of wine, and in the other she had one of the cigarettes Laxus always kept around. The sound of smokey jazz filled the room, but it was the only noise. However, if the information Mira had given her earlier at the bar was true, Laxus should be home soon.

The grandfather clock tolled, echoing itself five times, signifying that it was six. Cana felt her eyebrows raise. Very soon, apparently.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she heard the door open, feeling a draft of cool air enter the apartment they shared.

Cana took a drag from her cigarette before saying quietly, "Your late."

"I know," Laxus replied, shutting the door, "I'm sorry."

Cana sighed, placing her wine glass down on the coffee table, "Why are you late?"

She felt Laxus start moving towards her, but she didn't turn to him. It wasn't like she'd be able to see him, after all.

When his hand grasped her wrist gently, she inhaled quickly in surprise. His calloused fingers trailed slowly up her arm, "I got you a present."

Cana scowled, "That doesn't answer my question, Laxus."

His fingers continued their path up past her shoulder onto her face, where they stroked gently over her eyes, "It does, actually. It was expensive."

"So you snuck away the night before our anniversary?" she asked, face scrunching up, "What could you possibly have gotten me that's worth waking up alone on my anniversary?"

She felt and heard him drop to his knees before her, and Laxus kissed her eyelids, "Your sight."

Cana felt her eyebrows introduce themselves to her hairline, "What do you mean, my sight?"

"I found a doctor who specializes in eye surgery. I talked to him about your... situation, and he said he could give you back your sight. But since it was so expensive, it had to wait until I had enough money saved up," Laxus said.

Cana gently grabbed his other hand, "But why did you leave?"

"Because a job came in that was perfectly suited to me, and it paid well enough to give me the rest of the money I needed," Laxus stated.

Cana kissed the palm that was pressed against her face, "Thanks, babe."

A light laugh escaped Laxus, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Cana hooked her leg around the man kneeling before her, yanking him off balance and face first into her lap. She giggled, "I'm thinking about it."

She felt him smirk against her abdomen, and a delighted shriek escaped her lips when his tongue flicked out. He chuckled lowly, "Good. Happy anniversary."

Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards her lips, she muttered, "It wasn't, but maybe if you put enough effort in, today can be good."

_Cana panted heavily, clutching her side while she desperately tried to control the bleeding._

_She swayed on her feet, looking at the man she was supposed to be fighting. Unlike her, he was nearly unmarked from their battle. She spotted two rips in his clothes, and that was all. All she'd done in their entire battle was rip his clothes a little bit._

_The man used wind magic - that was her problem. None of her cards could land a hit, since he kept blowing them away._

_She, however, had more then a couple rips. Her forehead was bleeding, she'd dislocated her left elbow, and she thought she might have snapped a couple ribs. She knew she broken at least one, since the bone was poking out of her skin._

_She swayed again, her sight going black for a moment. ~Jeez, where's Laxus when I need him? He said he'd know when I'm in trouble when he marked me... Doesn't this count as trouble?~_

_Carefully, Cana pulled out another card and glanced at it. 'Painkiller'. If she combined it with 'Sleep', it would kill the guy, but she hesitated, unwilling to kill, even to protect herself._

_~What do I do?~ she thought desperately._

_"Well, pretty lady, I guess it's time to finish this," her opponent said._

_His hands whipped outwards, and the wind blew, ripping a branch off of the nearest tree, sending it careening towards her._

_She braced for the hit that would kill her, but it shattered with a crack of thunder._

_"Listen here," a voice so deep and angry she nearly didn't recognize it came from behind her._

_Cana and her opponent looked towards the voice, and Cana swallowed in fear._

_Laxus stood at the edge of the clearing the battle had created, lightning crackling around him uncontrollably. But the scary part for Cana was that he looked utterly bored. She'd seen the Master with a similar expression on his face, and it hadn't bodded well for anyone._

_The bored expression, angry tone, and sparks of lightning were enough to make her glad that she wasn't the other guy._

_Laxus stepped forward, and Cana finally noticed the smoking footprints her boyfriend - mate? That's what he called her - had left behind._

_"I may not have been raised by a dragon, but I'm still a Dragon Slayer. And when you fuck with my mate," Laxus said, walking towards her opponent, "you fuck with me."_

_He reached Cana's side, and stepped so that any attacks would have to go through him to get to her._

_"And you," Laxus said, a look of angry strain on his face, "chose the wrong guy to fuck with."_

_She saw the lightning coming - more lightning then she'd ever seen before - and knew that it was too much, far too much. She glanced at Laxus, and could tell he was still too angry to notice._

_The lightning collided with her opponent with insane force, and she felt her eardrums shatter. Every time she blinked, she saw lines of white floating behind her eyelids._

_So when what remained of a tree branch flew towards her face, she didn't see it until it was too late._

Cana gasped, shot upward in bed, and felt her eyelids open, open, open, but she couldn't see anything. A blood curdling shriek split the air before she could stop it, and she heard someone next to her. Arms were wrapped around her as the person next to her - Laxus... - sat up.

"You okay, thunder?" Laxus's sleep roughened voice asked from behind her.

The term of endearment startled her for a second, before she sank into his arms, her nightmare leaving her with no energy. "Yeah," she whispered, clutching him tightly, "I'm fine."

Slowly, she closed her eyelids, although it didn't affect her sight. She preferred to keep her eyelids closed - especially when she was around people - because ever since her accident, her eyes had been covered with scars, mostly around her pupils.

"Laxus," Cana asked quietly, "How is this doctor supposed to fix my eyes?"

"Well, technically the doctor isn't fixing your eyes. It's a transplant," Laxus replied.

Cana furrowed her brow, "But who donates _eyes?"_

"Thunder, I don't know. But, right now, it's time for bed," he said, gently unwrapping his arms from around her and laying down.

She nodded, lying down and snuggling up to him. "You're right, of course."

Cana slowly awakened, struggling out of the drugged sleep she had been put in for the surgery. Instinctively, her eyelids fluttered open.

Bright light shot into her eyes with painful force, and she quickly squeezed them shut.

"So, Mrs. Dreyar, how is your sight?" the doctor asked.

She cracked open her eyes, blinking while they slowly adjusted to the light. "It seems fine to me," she said.

"Good. I'll tell your husband that you're awake and give you two a while. I'll be back to answer any questions you have in a few minutes," the doctor said, walking towards the door.

The doctor left, and she glanced around, quickly noticing the hand mirror on the desk next to her. She picked it up with a smile, knowing Laxus had brought it from their apartment. She held it up and looked at herself for the first time in nearly three years.

The first thing she noticed were the occasional silver stands in her hair.

~Going gray? I'm only thirty! I guess I'm dying my hair...~

She glanced to her new eyes and gasped. She knew those eyes. Those beautiful blue-gray eyes, with their gorgeous silver specks. The faint blue-green veins that ran through them were more familiar then her own face, especially now.

The last time she'd seen these eyes, they were full of anger, hatred, and insane protectiveness. But she'd also seen them full of happiness, and laughter, and teasing, and a mischievous glint. She'd seen them full of bitterness, and regret, and self-hatred. She'd seen them full of love, hundreds of times.

They were her favorite part of a beloved face. Laxus's face.

"Ow!" Cana heard. She turned, and in the doorway was Laxus, a cane in hand to tap his way, and a bandage wrapped around his head.

She stood and walked to him, carefully helping him into a chair. She was surprised to find gray in his hair, as well.

"Laxus... why did you do it?" she asked, slowly sitting down on his lap.

Laxus felt for her hand, tangling their fingers together. He looked up, and she saw one of the sweetest smiles he had ever given her on his face.

"Because, thunder, it's your turn to see."


End file.
